Brother's best friend
by LJ Baby Dragon
Summary: Throne of Glass Alternate Universe Aelin is a 17-year-old girl, who just happens to have a crush on her brother's (Aedion) best friend, Rowan. How does it play out? We don't know! Probably won't be updated heaps, but one can hope. Rated T for the most, may change to M later, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not SJM (I wish I was though lmao) I don't own the characters

Characters

Aelin, as the main character (17)

Aedion, as her older brother (19)

Rowan, as Aedion's best friend, Aelin's crush (19)

Evalin, as Aelin and Aedion's mother

Rhoe, as Aelin and Aedion's father

Note: Aelin, Rhoe, Aedion and Evalin are all Galathynius, Rowan is Whitethorn.

Another note: There may be some mild cursing. I say may because it may or may not be mild lol.

CHAPTER 01

"AEDION!" I screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWEATER?!"

"I don't know Aelin, where the hell is your sweater?" Aedion answered calmly. How he could be calm at a time like this, I have no idea. "Well you had it last! So, therefore, you should know where it is!" I shriek. Aedion must realise that I'm actually annoyed, because he sticks his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Look in my room."

"Thank you!" I charge into his room and start flinging stuff over my shoulders, trying to find my sweater, which, I should mention, is my favourite. I'm rooting around his closet when I hear a quiet cough. I look up from the pile of sweaty sports uniforms and over to where the cough came from. Crap. It's Rowan. Aedion's infuriating-but-hot best friend of 16 years. They met in kindergarten (as 3-year-olds) (a/n: omg imagine Rowan as a 3 year old lmao), and they've been inseparable since. Aedion's grown up with Rowan, which means I've grown up with Rowan by default. Which was okay up until around 9 months ago, when they decided to work out at the gym. And go to the beach instead of playing video games all summer.

Rowan coughs again. "What are you looking for?" He asks, clearly oblivious to the screaming match that just went down.

"My favourite sweater," I toss a football over my shoulder. "Aedion said I could go through his room to find it."

"Your brother is very nice to you, if I tried to do that with my cousins they would beat me to a pulp for thinking that I could go into their room." I look at his corded muscles, then up to his face, and smirk. "Oh really? I bet anyone could beat you in a fight." He glares at me.

"Are you challenging me, Aelin?"

"Why yes, I am, Rowan." I say, fighting my grin.

"When? Where?" He says.

"Here, now, if you're not.. Chicken." I smirk again. He glares at me again, eyes blazing.

"Okay then. Weapons?"

"Just fists. We don't want Aedion getting pissy because we got blood on the carpet, do we?" He grins at that. Aha. "Well?" I motion for him to stand up. He does, and I mentally curse. I forgot how tall he was (6'4"). Especially compared to me (5'7"). This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh well. I like challenges. He smirks as he realises why I cursed.

"Want to back out, Galathynius?" He says innocently. Instead, I launch myself at him, latching onto his neck from behind. His eyes widen and he tilts backwards, unaccustomed to the extra weight. I frantically press myself forward, not wanting to be crushed underneath him.

"Lean forwards!" I hiss into his ear, and, surprisingly, he does. Except this causes him to tip onto the bed, taking me with him. Fuck. I'm trapped between Rowan and the bed, which, normally, would be a good thing, except of course Aedion walks in now, and what a sight we are. Sweaty and breathing heavily, him on top of me on the bed.

"What. The. FUCK?!" Aedion yells.

I push Rowan off me (oh how I wish I didn't have to) and clap my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

"What was that?!" He whisper-yells.

"Heh, um, well y' see" I begin.

"What I would like to know is, why did I walk into my room to see my best friend and my SISTER looking like they'd just finished making out on my bed?!" He screeches.

"Aedion, calm the fuck down (a/n: can anyone else imagine Rowan saying that?)" Rowan says smoothly. "Aelin challenged me to a fight, I accepted, she jumped on my back and I overbalanced. It was nothing." I wince on the inside at this. Ouch.

"That still doesn't explain why you were facing her." Aedion glares.

"I turned. Duh." Rowan realises that his tactic isn't helping, so I take over.

"I don't know why he turned, but let me tell you, if we were gonna make out, it'd be in my room. My bed's comfier." I smirk, pleased with my wit. Aedion and Rowan both stare at me. Aedion glares at me again, before switching to Rowan. He holds his hands up in surrender. Wise move. My brother in a bad mood is not fun. "Rowan, if you want to fuck with a girl's feelings, sure, go ahead, I don't care. But don't. Fuck with my sister's feelings, or I will kill you."

"AEDION! I am more than capable of doing my own killing!" I glare. "And besides, what do you know about feelings?"

He flinches and I know I've gone too far.

"Fuck off. Get out. Both of you. Now. Aelin, did you find your sweater?" I shake my head.

"If I find it in my room I'll give it to you." He then motions for us to go. Rowan and I file out awkwardly, and I go to my room. Rowan kind of hangs in the doorway, unsure whether to leave or come into my room. I dutifully ignore him, so he walks down the stairs and I hear him open the door to leave. I peek out of my window and see him go into his car, hesitating, almost as if he's waiting for someone to step out and invite him back in. It doesn't happen. He looks dejected, but drives away nonetheless. I turn away from my window and grab my homework, but I can't focus. My thoughts keep going back to Rowan, and how natural it felt to be with him. No Aelin! Don't think that! He's your brother's best friend, he's off limits! I internally scold myself. But he's fit, another part whines. Hush. My inner practicalist says, effectively shutting up all my voices. Math just isn't working for me tonight, so I snap my best friend, Lysandra.

***Wyd?* (Bold is Aelin)**

*Nm, u?* (Normal text is Lysandra)

***Failing math. And trying not to think about u know who***

*Ooh! Aelin's got a cruuuush*

***Oh shush.***

*Do I know him? Or her*

***Ly, I'm not gay. But if I were I'd totally be into u***

*Oh u flatter me too much*

*Do I know him?*

***Maybe***

*Tell mee*

***Fine***

***It's Rowan***

*Gasp*

*But he's*

***Yep, ik***

*Isn't that weird?*

***It should be but for some reason, it isn't***

***I knew it was a bad idea for them to start working out. And going outside. And generally existing outside of their video games***

*Oh honey. ~pat pat~ you'll get over it*

***Yeh but that's the thing.***

***It's been going on for a while***

*O rly?*

***Yep. And it was made worse by him lying on top of me earlier***

*I'm sensing a story*

***Well..***

***I challenged him to a fight***

***And I jumped on his back, intending to get him from behind***

***And he overbalanced***

***And fell onto the bed, but he turned, so we were facing each other, and I was under him***

*Oh you poor thing*

*That must have been difficult*

***And then***

***Aedion walked in on us***

***And I think he hates me and Rowan a bit now***

*Gasp*

*Oh no*

*That's bad*

***Ikkkkkkk***

***Idk what to do tho***

*Just be yourself*

*Or you can text him*

***No***

***That's a bad idea.***

*But you're gonna do it anyway*

***Yep***

***Wish me luck***

*Good luck xoxo*

***Xoxo***

***Shit. I never even got my sweater. That's the whole reason for this. I left it somewhere***

*Bahahahahaha*

***It's not funnyyyyy***

***That's y Aedion hates me***

***Groan***

***Imma go text Rowan now***

*Good luck*

Seen 6 37 PM

**Lysandra is offline**

**Aelin_no. 1 is offline**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

"Aedion!" I call. "I'm going to find my sweater!' I don't get an answer so I walk into his room, where he's hunched

over on his bed, shoulders shaking gently. I hesitate at the doorway, then go in and sit down beside him. It's not often that I see Aedion like this, so when I do, I know it's something major. "Aedion? What is it?" I ask. No reply, he just buries his face deeper into his hands. Great. I sigh softly, then start rubbing circles on his back, making soothing noises. It feels a bit weird being the older sibling, but at the same time, strangely nice, like I can finally pay Aedion back for all the times he's been there for me.

_**~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

I wake up, slightly disoriented. I can't feel my leg. I frantically reach down to make sure it wasn't amputated overnight. Fortunately, it's still there, but the reason I can't feel it is because Aedion's lying on it, fast asleep. Yesterday comes rushing back to me. My sweater, Rowan, Aedion walking in, me finding him crying, us laying together. I sit up suddenly, and Aedion falls off my leg and half onto the floor. He doesn't even wake up, just rolls over (and ends up on the floor). I poke him and he groans quietly. I realise that he's in a deep sleep, so I quietly run out and grab a sharpie. He's in the same position as before when I return, which is good. I start my masterpiece, giggling. Aedion never looks in the mirror, so I should be okay.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

20 minutes later, my masterpiece is complete, which is good, because Aedion's waking up. I dash out of his room to put the sharpie back. As I come back in, he yawns and stretches. "Why does it smell like you in here?" Aedion asks.

"Well. I came in to get my sweater and you were.. crying.. on the bed, so I comforted you, and we fell asleep. I just came back from the bathroom." He accepts this with a nod of his head.

"How about I go get breakfast started?" I say brightly.

"Started? Aelin, we're having cereal. I don't get what needs to be 'started' about it."

"Well I could get everything out." I pout.

"Fine. Go. Do whatever." He shoos me out of the room, probably so he can get dressed. I go downstairs, where my parents are having their breakfast. "Morning Mum and Dad!" I say. "When Aedion comes down, I don't want you to say a word about what's on his face. It's a secret." I make a shhh sound for emphasis. "Got it?" Fortunately both my parents have a streak of humour, so they nod. Just in time too, because just then, Aedion walks into the kitchen. I have to hold back a giggle, which isn't easy, so I disguise it with a coughing fit. Clearly my parents are struggling too, because Rhoe chokes on his coffee and Evalin is suppressing a smirk.

"Good morning son." Rhoe manages to force out.

"Morning? It's still morning?" Aedion looks confused. "Aelin, weren't you getting the cereal out?"

"Well, dearest brother, I was going to, but then I got distracted by conversing with the people who birthed us." I say politely, being careful to overdo it. He looks confused, but dismisses it as me just being over-enthusiastic. I grab the cereal out so he doesn't get suspicious. He snatches it off me and I smirk. There's none left. "How about we go to McDonalds, seeing as there's NO CEREAL LEFT PARENTS" I glare at them, and they look back guiltily. Perfect. My plan for Aedion to be out in public is working. I go outside to the car and make to get in the driver's seat, but Aedion shoves me out of the way. "I do NOT want to die today thank you very much Aelin." He got in, closing the argument. I pout and move to the passenger side. "Let's go to the one by the mall, I wanna go shopping too."

"But why? Didn't you go the other day?" Aedion looks exasperated.

"No it was 3 WEEKS ago Aedion jeez get it right" I moan. "I don't care what you say, we're gonna go shopping." He sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But you owe me one."

"What do you mean, I owe you one?!" I shriek. "I'm buying you breakfast!"

He smirks, triumphantly. "Yeah, but who's driving you?"

"I was gonna drive!" I give up and sulk, glaring out the window.

We're walking around the mall, drinks in hand, when Aedion suddenly pulls me to the side. "What was that for?" I ask irritably, rubbing my arm where he yanked it.

"I just thought you'd like to know that I invited Rowan and we're gonna meet him here." He states. I glare at him. "This was supposed to be a sibling mall trip! Not best friends and one of them's little sister tagging along!" I glare again to make my point. He ignores me, instead waving down Rowan, who is heading towards us. He smirks as he swaggers over, then stops as he sees Adeion's face. Rowan recovers, and he and Aedion do this complicated handshake thing. I glare at him, and he speaks. "I didn't know the brat was coming along."

"The brat was the one that organised it, brute." I hiss, and, using all my Fae strength, punch him in the groin. He doubles over, a look of pain etched onto his face. I smirk, but when he doesn't get up I start to worry. Shit, he isn't really hurt, is he? I drop to my knees and try (and fail) to roll him over. Rowan grins at me evilly. "I didn't realise it would be _that_ easy to get you on your knees for me." All sympathy for him disappears as he stands up, wincing slightly. I glare up at him and surge up and slap him in the face. Hard. Rowan rocks back, and I hear Aedion breathe in sharply. I'd forgotten he was there, to be honest. Rowan glares at me and I smile sweetly. "Don't. Mess with me. I will win." He snarls, and for a moment I think we're actually going to get into a brawl here and now. "We can either do this now, or later at home where people won't see me beat your ass." I grin ferally. He glares back, but admits temporary defeat. I smirk. He is going down later.

*time skip*

We finish up at the mall, and I grab the keys and run to the car. "I'm DRIVING!" Aedion flinches. "Right, then I'm in the backseat because I'm less likely to die in there." Rowan's eyes widen.

"You're joking, right?" His normally tan face pales.

"Yes I am. Well, sorta. Aelin's a bit… unpredictable.. Sometimes."

I grin toothily. Rowan bares his teeth at me and I smirk. "Get your asses into the car so I can get home, I'm tired." Aedion and Rowan reluctantly get in, and I swing myself into the driver's seat and scoot the chair forwards so that I can reach the pedals. Rowan sees this and opens his mouth but I stop him. "If you say something about my height, you'll be crawling home."

"Crawling home?" Rowan says, confused.

"You'll have no legs." I snarl. He shuts up after that.

The drive home is spent in pleasant silence, but then Aedion opens his big fat mouth. "So, Rowan, how are you and Lyria?" I freeze. He has a girlfriend? Shit. He gulps, whether out of nervousness or something else, I can't tell.

"Well, um, actually, she uhh-"

"Spit it out dude!" I can't help it. I snicker at that. They both look at me weirdly, then Rowan finishes his sentence. "She dumped me. I don't know why, but I think she's moving and she doesn't want to lose me as a boyfriend because she knows that the girls love me." I elbow him for Aedion, and we both glare at him. "Don't objectify girls, Rowan." I sneer. He apologises, and continues. "So, she decided to lose me as a boyfriend now, and keep me as a friend. I'm a free man!"

"You're lucky I'm driving right now and can't kick you in the nuts, because that definitely deserves a kicking. Oh wait, I can." I reach over and punch him. He moans. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. YOu just compared dating a girl to being in shackles, or something similar." Rowan flushes guiltily.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be sorry. Rowan, you know this means I'll beat your ass harder, right?" I smirk and pull into the driveway. Aedion jumps out and runs into the house, presumably to get away from the car and my driving. I catch a glimpse of his face. I completely forgot to take photos of him! No wonder people were staring at us.


End file.
